


🔵

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Monsters, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: A gun as a weapon in Breath of the Wild would've been pretty cool. They already have that ancient/futuristic aesthetic to the Sheikah weapons, so a laser gun with a rechargeability mechanic would be interesting.Link is actually in the Gerudo Vai outfit (for some reason.) One of the worst armor ratings but that doesn't matter here...
Kudos: 5





	🔵




End file.
